


Chittity chit chat

by If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, avengers texting, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it/pseuds/If_Its_Gay_I_Ship_it
Summary: Clint barton is a cuntPietro is a lil shitNatasha got some issuesWanda is too pure for this worldPeter is also super pure and adorableTony is so very not purePeter M is a pain in a assScott is that ass
Relationships: Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO first chapter (kinda)

Katniss- Clint "cunt" Barton  
Widow maker- The queen Natasha Romanov  
Scarlet Bitch- Wanda Maxi-fuck off  
Speedy Jr- Pietro maxi-pad  
Speedy Sr- Peter Maxi-pad  
Lazer I's- Scotty "P's" Summers  
Peter Parkour- Peter parker  
Stark? More like snark- Tony STANK


	2. Kashoot myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol me-mes

The boys (and 2 girls)

Katniss: Hey how you doing, well I'm doing just fine, I lied I'm dying inside!

Speedy Jr: Hit or miss I wanna blow my brains to bits yeah

Stark? More like snark: Wtf is wrong with you people?

Ąůťhør: Your name's too long!

Ąůťhør changed "Stark? More like snark" to "Tinman"

Ąůťhør left the chat

Tinman: Who was that?

Speedy Jr: I dunno can we get back to me and clints story

Katniss: yeah!

Katniss: My entire family turned to dust D: 

Speedy Jr: serves that bitch laura right

Katniss: WTF PIETRO

Speedy: if I'm found dead with an arrow sticking out of my chest it was clint -->

Peter Parkour: Skskskskkskskskksksksk 

Scarlet bitch: Ąůťhør, can you change my name?

Ąůťhør joined the chat

Ąůťhør changed "Speedy Jr" to "Daddy issues 1"

Ąůťhør changed "Scarlet bitch" to "Daddy issues 2"

Ąůťhør left the chat

Daddy issues 1: .....

Katniss: HAHAHAHHAHAHA XD XD

Daddy issues 2: serves that bastard Pietro right 

Katniss: lol gtg

Katniss left the chat

Tinman: CLINT AND PIETRO SITTING IN A TREE 

Daddy issues 2: F-u-c-k-i-n-g

Daddy issues 1: shut up...

Daddy issues 2: why are you booing me? I'm right!

Daddy issues 1: I'm gonna kashoot myself

Daddy issues 2: F 

Tinman: F

Widow maker: F

Peter Parkour: FF

Katniss joined the chat

Katniss: FFFFFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo first chapter do ne


	3. The Daddy issues trio dad is added (yayy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay erik

The boys (and 2 girls)

Ąůťhør: PEOPLES I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

Daddy issues 1: Erik lehnsherr is gay and European? Yeah we know

Magnets: ...... sure you don't want to rephrase that?

Daddy issues 1 is offline

Ąůťhør: XDXDXDXDXDXDXD, so as I was saying,.... Erik and Charles are added to the chat! Whoo

Daddy issues 1 is online

Ąůťhør changed Daddy issues 1 to Speedy Jr

Ąůťhør changed Daddy issues 3 to Speedy Sr

Ąůťhør changed Daddy issues 2 to IGotTheMagic

Psycho Psychic: XD

Speedy Jr: wth dad

Magnets: :))

Katniss: sksksksksksk lol

Magnets: who's this?

Katniss:.....

Speedy Jr: **IT'S CLINT!**

Katniss:.... wow betrayed

Magnets: Who?

Speedy Jr: Hawkeye: Famous Archer

Magnets:..... stay away from my fucking child

Katniss: Geez.. what's his problem? 

Speedy Jr: Did I ever tell you about Nina?

Katniss: Nope.

Speedy Jr: She and Magda got shot with an arrow...

Katniss: ohhh..

Speedy Jr: yeah..

Speedy Jr: but don't worry they're alive, but still.

Speedy Jr: Btw dad hows your life?

Magnets sent an image

Magnets: :)

Speedy Jr: .......

Katniss: F

Tinman: F

Peter Parkour: F

Widow maker: F

IGotTheMagic: F

Laser I's: F

Speedy Sr: F

Speedy Jr: wait you guys were here the whole time?

Tinman: Yep.

Speedy Jr left the chat

Katniss: Tony! You broke him!

Tinman: He'll be** FINE**

Katniss left the chat

Speedy Sr left the chat

Laser I's left the chat

IGotTheMagic left the chat

Magnets left the chat

Psycho Psychic left the chat

Peter Parkour left the chat

Widow maker left the chat

Tinman: hello? 

Tinman left the chat

ssorry guys need more words to make me loook better

than I thought you were a few weeks ago, I am not going anywhere for you, I have been the case, you are a couple days, the only thing you should know. .I will have the option. If I could get to see the light, the only thing you should know. . I will be able to get it to the best of the Office, and a. The boys have a lot. I will have to go to bed, and a. The boys have a good idea to have the same time as the first time in the morning and evening News and Media Center for a while back and enjoy the speed of the World of the World of the World Bank of America, and the best way to get the most important thing is to be a great deal of time, and the other side of the World of the World Bank of the World Bank of America and the other hand, I lied I'm dying inside! Dj I am a beautiful person. I have a good idea to have a good idea to have a good idea, but still. I have a lot of people who are in the New York City, and the other side of the World

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	4. Big bro pete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bro peter (maximoff) joins the chat along with scott

The boys

Speedy Sr joined the chat

Speedy Sr: hello?

Daddy issues 1: peter?

Speedy Sr: that's me who dis

Daddy issues 1: Pietro duh

Speedy Sr: why is your name Daddy issues?

Daddy issues 1: D is for dad E is for Eriks a douche F is for Father? Non existent

Speedy Sr: cool, cool

Ąůťhør joined the chat

Ąůťhør changed Speedy Sr to Daddy issues 3

Ąůťhør: have fun!

Daddy issues 3: wait before you go can you invite scotty?

Ąůťhør added Laser I's to the chat

Ąůťhør left

Katniss: so, who dis

Daddy issues 3: I'm peter Maximoff, pietro's much better looking brother

Laser I's: Yeah suuuure

Daddy issues 3: ×~×, so Katniss who are you?  


Katniss: I'm pietro's handsome fiance

\------------------\\(0-0)  
Cliffhanger. \ |


	5. Jeremy who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers meet the actors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First written one

=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷ The mornings usually start with tony stumbling down the stairs to get a cup of coffee only to realize that, once again, clint drank all the fucking coffee. But, today when Tony came down there was no clint, or coffee but that's off topic. At first Tony thinks that Clint'll come down the stairs and gulp down the nearest pot of coffee, but then he waited 2 minutes then 5 minutes then 10 minutes. Tony started to worry. He walked down to Clint's room and opened the door to find a strange portal and clint talking to someone who looked exactly like him, well minus the hearing aids. "Oh! Hey tones, this is jeremy!" Clint exclaimed, pointing to the person beside him. "Is he your brother?" Tony asked as he walked into Clint's room. "Actually...." came a voice from the portal in the room "Jeremy's an alternative version of clint!" Said a boy walking out from the portal, "You see, in his world you all are fake characters and actors play you!" " No way!" Tony exclaims as he backs away "I can show you if you like. " "but you have to wake the others." He continued. "....fine" Tony mutters as he takes out his phone.

÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷=÷

The boys (and 2 girls)

Tinman: GUUUUUYYYS WAKE TF UP!

Widow maker: What?! I'm tired! me and wanda we're up all night

Speedy Jr: *winky face emoji*

IGotTheMagic: Stfu everyone could hear you and clint from the first floor

Katniss:...

Speedy Jr:...

Tinman: ANYWAY, YOU GUYS GOTTA GET TO CLINTS ROOM

IGotTheMagicInMe: k

Widow maker: k

Speedy Jr: k


	6. HETALIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hetaliaa boiiis

The boys

Ąůťhør: Okaaay boys new people are coming, PLAY NICE 

America’s Ass: Who?

Ąůťhør: America, England, Russia, And Prussia 

America’s Ass: Who?

Canaduh: YOU SUMMONED ME?!

Ąůťhør: The human personification of the Countries 

Ąůťhør Added Star Spangled Fuck, Sunflower, TEA??!, And Birdy Wirdy 

Star Spangled Fuck changed their name to SSF

SSF: What’s up! I’m Alfred, 243, and I never fucking learned how to read!

America’s Ass: I like him!

SSF: Why, THANK YOU 

Sunflower: Hello 🥰

WidowMaker: I like him!

SSF: DO NOT TRUST HIM 

Sunflower: Why not Amerika?

SSF: [SSF Sent an image](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/FakeScaryBushsqueaker-size_restricted.gif)

WidowMaker: I LOVE HIM!

America’s Ass: She’s extreme don’t mind her

SSF: Well okay

TEA??!: Hi?

America’s Ass: Hi! Who are you?

TEA??!: England 

Birdy Wirdy: LOOK AT ME I AM ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA!

SSF: STFU GIL 

Birdy Wirdy: T.T ok bye 

SSF: Thank Doitsu he’s gone!

Sunflower: Ik right!

TEA??! Changed his name to Te

Te: Agreed 

SSF: So why are we here?

Ąůťhør: Because HETALIA IS AWESOME!

Sunflower: Unlike Alfred

SSF: FUCK YOU!

Sunflower: Maybe later 😉

SSF: 0///0

Te: *Makes puking noises*

Te: I’m out

Te left the chat 

America’s Ass: me too 

America’s Ass left the chat

WidowMaker left the chat

Everyone left the chat


End file.
